dr_frostfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Confused by his earlier statement, the man asks the bartender what he means. The bartender says that, truthfully, one cannot determine what a person is thinking with just those things, it is merely a speculation. However, in order to make it into a prediction and not just a speculation, something else is needed: the sign of a lie. Outside the bar, a man arrives at the entrance and wonders if this is the place he is looking for. Meanwhile, the bartender tells them that the most common and easiest sign to spot when someone lies are the lips and the ears. He states that, except for experienced swindlers, most people feel guilty when they lie and subconsciously feel the need to 'hide their mouths' which results to 'bringing your hand to your mouth'. He points out that when the woman said she wanted to pay him back, in truth she had no desire to. The same goes for when someone does not want to hear something out of their unconscious desire to 'block their ears', their hands go to their ears. He admits that the 'widening of the pupil' when she saw the gift was real, but she had no desire to hear what he was saying about making him happy. He then says that the key in telling whether it is genuine or not are the eyes; that the smile is only genuine if the eyes are also genuine. He reveals that when the man said 'I'll make you happy forever', she showed a fake smile to something she didn't want to hear. He finishes his deduction by saying that, without opening her mind and without wanting a serious and long term relationship, this means they are getting ready to break up. The man snaps and starts shouting, angrily asking who would ever believe that kind of psycho mind reading. With his outburst, one of the other bartenders ask the manager if they should stop it, but he is told to simply wait. The white-haired bartender suddenly states that the pattern on the wall is actually a psychology test used around the world. It is used to test what people perceive and although they vary for every person, each answer reveals something about a person's subconsciousness. If a person says 'mask', it means they are wearing a mask at the moment and are hiding the truth. He then says that when a person wants to be some place other than here, then the lower body faces where they wish to be. He states that in the case of that miss, it was the exit. When the bar free of customers, the manager comments about his customer service skills. The man just says that it was he who hired him even though he did not know how to make cocktails. Hearing this, the other bartender becomes confused and the manager tells him that the white-haired man is not really a bartender. In fact, his real name is unknown to him and they just call him Professor Frost. The door to the bar opens, and as they are telling him that it's closed, Frost recognizes him. The man smiles at Frost and says it's been a long time. Characters in Order of Appearance # Professor Frost # JeongHyuk Oh # Maneger # Bartender # Sang-Won Cheon